


greedy

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Fluffy, Fluffy Smut, I have no idea what else to tag, I hope this covers everything, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, non-verbal aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: I know I'm coming tonightyou know I'm coming tonight.cause I'm so greedy.or alternatively, hyunjin and minho can't keep their hands off of each other after weeks of having been apart. they're both certainly coming tonight.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is my very first fic of all time not even just on here but just of all time.  
> so do take it light on me if you're going to criticize!  
> i hope everyone enjoys it.  
> i wasn't sure what all to tag but if there's anything i didn't tag that anyone feels i should, let me know!  
> feel free to leave kudos! 
> 
> and most importantly, enjoy because hyunho content is far and few between.  
> wanted to add that this fic was inspired by greedy by ariana grande!  
> feel free to listen while you read!

_greedy_.  
  
That was the only way that Hyunjin could describe the way Minho's hands wandered his body like he couldn't get enough. It had been a few weeks since they'd been able to even glance at each other. Hyunjin busy with finals, Minho busy with his internship. The most they'd seen each other was passing by one another when they were coming or going.  
  
Minho had more self-control than Hyunjin did, he hadn't laid a hand on himself even when he was desperate. He wanted to reserve that energy for Hyunjin, but the other did not have the same amount of self-control. Anytime Hyunjin found himself alone, whether in the shower or in bed, his hands found themselves fucking himself the way he wished Minho would. And finally, finally, here they were. Open schedules and wandering hands, Hyunjin trembled with anticipation, but Minho was not ready to give Hyunjin what he wanted yet.  
  
No, no. Minho wanted Hyunjin to fall apart under his fingertips without even being inside him, he wanted Hyunjin begging for his cock. He had Hyunjin on his back, black hair flayed underneath him, lips sticky and spit-lined. "Do you want me to touch you?" Minho's voice was low, filled with want but definitely a teasing tone.  
  
He knew Hyunjin wanted him to touch him, but what he wanted was for Hyunjin to voice what he wanted. There was a pathetic whine that slipped past his pillowy lips, squirming slightly, but Minho had a deathly grip on his hips. "You know you'll only get what you want if you voice it, Jinnie. I can just leave you here.." His hands wandered down a bit, palming the bulge that strained across Hyunjin's skinny jeans, begging to be touched. The touch came as soon as it went.  
  
Hyunjin was frustrated. He just wanted Minho to take him, ruin him. But it was never easy with Minho, he never gave in that easily. A hefty sigh left Hyunjin's lips, weighing his choices, he could be a brat and remain quiet, or he could get what he wanted. His eyes wandered up to Minho's, taking in the look he was giving him. It was a look that conveyed seriousness, one that told him if he were to be bratty, he wouldn't be getting any of what he wanted tonight. "M-Min…" The nickname pushed past his lips, pushing his pride aside for his own desire. "Please, please, touch me."  
  
"Touch you? I'm already touching you, baby." His hands were on his hips, circling them a bit and then gripping them. "You know you have to be specific, slut. I only give good boys what they want." 

There was no denying the way Hyunjin's dick twitched at the tone, a slight whimper passing his lips. "P-please, Min, touch my…" He paused for a second. "Touch my cock, please. I'm so needy please please touch me. I can't…" Once the begging started, he couldn't seem to stop.  
  
Minho shushed the begging with a kiss on the lips. "See? All you had to do was ask, I told you good boys get what they want." One of Minho's hands found its way back to the bulge that he had abandoned earlier, his palm grinding down. "Is this what you wanted?"   
  
Hyunjin's hips bucked a little at the pressure, whining softly. "More, more, please, Min more.." His hips tried so desperately to move against the hands pinning him down. It was to no avail but that doesn’t mean Hyunjin couldn’t try. 

The way Hyunjin begged, he couldn't say no, he made quick work of Hyunjin's belt, the zipper coming down faster than Hyunjin could blink. The jeans slide down his thighs, Minho's nose going to nuzzle into his thighs.  
  
Hyunjin had such nice thighs, and it was one of Minho's weaknesses. He always had to take the time to praise his thighs, giving them the attention he felt they deserved. His mouth wandered along his inner thigh, the breathing from the boy above him getting heavier. Both hands came to tuck the boxers down now, humming quietly to himself. Minho wasn't sure if it was quite normal to admit this, but he loved Hyunjin's dick. It was pretty lengthy, thin, but it reached all of the right places. The thought of having Hyunjin inside him made his mouth water, biting his bottom lip for a moment. His focus came back, clearing his throat, moving himself to apply a kitten lick to the tip.  
  
The reaction that blossomed out of Hyunjin was nothing short of beautiful, his hips bucking and a moan passing his lips. Oh, he was needy, alright. "Does Jinnie want me to take him into my mouth? Is that what you want? Wanna fuck Minnie's mouth?" He could hear the breath hitch in Hyunjin's throat at the thought, a quick nod coming from him.  
  
"Please, Min, want cock in your mouth…" A quick correction came, remembering that he had to voice what he wanted, lifting his hips so that his cock traced along Minho's lips.  
  
Normally, Minho would do something about that quick breach of the rules, but he just couldn't resist the need to get Hyunjin into his mouth. If there was one thing Minho had, it was an oral fixation, the need to have something in his mouth. Hyunjin was perfect for the job, he filled his mouth so nicely. He really felt like he could just sit with Hyunjin's cock in his mouth for hours. But that would be torture for the poor boy, it was a fantasy left undone. He easily slipped Jinnie past his lips, humming a bit, knowing it would make Hyunjin let out the prettiest moan.  
  
The man took pleasure in allowing himself to take in all of Hyunjin slowly, tears pricking his eyes. He could feel the way Hyunjin wanted to twitch his hips, but Minho held them down, his hands bruising them. He was trying to drive him crazy a bit before he gave in, keeping his head still. He was essentially cockwarming him at this point, choosing to swallow a few times around his cock, before pulling off.  
  
"Does my cute little slut want to fuck my pretty mouth? Come all down my throat, hm?" There was frantic nodding, desperate movements of his hips that led to nothing for Minho still had him held down. "Okay, baby, I'll let you fuck my mouth. Make sure to let me know when you're about to come, pretty baby."  
  
Hyunjin's cock was down his throat within seconds, the desperation to fuck him was overwhelming. He felt hands wander into his dark hair, tugging a bit which earned a groan. That just spurred Hyunjin on, moving his hips slowly at first. He didn't want to hurt Minho, even if he was desperate to come down his throat.  
  
Once he was sure Minho was used to the pace, used to the feeling of a cock sliding down his throat, he picked up speed. The rate of which he was moving his hips was sloppy, messy. Desperate, greedy, was what it was. The need to finally climax was the only thing running through Hyunjin's mind.  
  
There were tears at Minho's eyes, there was drool running down his lips, but he was perfectly fine with that. It was precisely the way he preferred to be, anyway. A mess, but filled with cock at the end of the day. Hyunjin's thrusts grew more erratic as if that were possible. That's how Minho knew he was coming to a climax. But it seemed like something was holding him back, his eyebrows furrowed and his face scrunched up. The need for… permission. Minho's hands came up to tap Hyunjin's thigh twice, the indication to slow down. A soft pitiful whine left his lips as he slowed down, pulling out for a second.

"Is the pretty baby going to come down my throat, hm? Is that what you were chasing so desperately?" Minho's voice sounded absolutely fucked. There was no way he was going to sound normal the next day, but if someone asked Minho, it was entirely worth it.  
  
"Baby, I want you to come down my throat, please come down my throat." He was giving the permission Hyunjin so desperately needed, opening his mouth.  
  
The sight made Hyunjin let out a grunt, slipping his cock past his lips once again. The desperate pace picked up almost immediately, his hands gripping Minho's hair so tight he was sure his scalp would be burning later. But all that mattered was the need to come down Minho's throat, to chase the desperate climax he needed.

A stream of hot come fell down his throat with the most high pitched moan coming from the boy above him. His hips didn't stop immediately, there were soft thrusts into his mouth as he came back down from the high. Minho made sure to swallow every drop he could before pulling off. "Pretty baby, you did so well, sweetie." His hands soothingly worshipped Hyunjin's thighs, Hyunjin's hips, trying to get him to calm down and find planet Earth again.  
  
A soft sigh slipped past the boy's lips, his eyes finally opening and finding Minho's. "That was so fucking good, I haven't come like that… in weeks."  
  
A brow raised itself on Minho's face, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Have you been touching yourself thinking of me, Jinnie? What a pathetic little slut." Even though he was drained, his cock still twitched at the tone. "Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, huh? You just couldn't wait.  
  
You had to be greedy."  
  
A soft whine escaped his lips, trying to kiss the anger that seemed to bubble from Minho, pouting a bit. "I was needy, baby, you hadn't touched me in weeks. I needed release…"  
  
A huff passed Minho's lips, returning each of Hyunjin's kisses, knowing if he didn't, it would lead to a lot of whining. "I haven't touched myself… once, Jinnie. Not now and not for the past few weeks. I suppose we know who has the real amount of self-control here, hm?"  
  
His brows furrowed, glancing up at Minho. "Well, that can't do, can it? Let me make you feel good, Min." His hands were already wandering down to the belt, unlooping it when Minho's hand stopped him.  
  
"Sweetie, I plan on you fucking me, not a blowjob." He was just waiting for Hyunjin to be a little less sensitive before he tried getting on top of him. But his hands did move to shove his pants off, a soft breath of relief passing his lips, his cock had been straining for what seemed like hours. He couldn't wait to have Hyunjin deep inside him.  
  
Hyunjin's cock was long but not very girthy, and Minho was a little bit a both. Girthy, a decent length, nothing too small or too big. He was perfect, or at least Hyunjin thought so. Hyunjin wanted him to fuck him until he couldn't walk, but this was about Minho. This was about Minho's pleasure, he didn't want to be greedy now, did he? Hyunjin's hand wandered down, trying to stroke himself back to full length, wanting to be ready for Min.  
  
Minho left the bed, his hands finding their way into one of their drawers, pulling out the lube. He had stretched himself a bit earlier for this moment but would need to be stretched more to fit Jinnie. He came back over to the bed, crawling on top of his pretty baby. He paused for a second, sitting on top of his stomach.  
  
"Stretch me." Those were the only instructions he gave, handing Hyunjin the bottle of lube before turning so his back was facing Hyunjin. Easier access, of course. The flick of the bottle cap was all Minho heard before he felt fingers prodding at his entrance. A soft moan left his lips as he felt a cool finger slipping inside him.  
  
There was no way he could deny that Hyunjin's fingers were almost as good as his cock. They were long and reached places that Minho could never achieve on his own. With nearly no effort, his one finger was pressing against his prostate, a whine that Hyunjin had never heard leaving Minho's throat. He was usually more put together, but he was feeling greedy today.  
  
Hyunjin snickered a little, his voice finally working. "You must be really worked up, Min. I've never heard a sound come from you like that before." A slap came to his thigh, soft laughter passing his lips. "It's pretty. You shouldn't hold back from me, babe."  
  
Once Hyunjin knew the first finger was no longer enough, he added his second finger. The fingers were curling upwards and right into Minho's prostate, another pretty whine slipping past his lips.  
  
"Hyunjin…" Minho could feel his head swirling, he almost felt himself beg. But he didn't beg, that wasn't like him. "Move, Hyunjin, move." He simmered, sick of Hyunjin teasing him.  
  
A roll of the eyes came from Hyunjin, beginning to move his fingers, making sure to stretch Minho out. He needed to be absolutely prepared, of course.  
  
Minho was trying so hard not to let out the pathetic whines he had let out earlier, but every now and then, one would slip through, and Hyunjin loved them. They drove him absolutely wild, adding a third finger to try and coax more pretty sounds from him.  
  
"Hyunjin, Jinnie, baby…" A soft breath left his lips as he tried to figure out how to speak once again. His hands gripped at Hyunjin's thighs enough to get a soft whine out of him. "Get that fucking cock of yours in me." The feeling of loss swept over him as Hyunjin removed his fingers, the softest of whines leaving him before his fingers were quickly replaced with what he wanted.  
  
Minho adjusted so that he was now facing Hyunjin, leaning down to give him a heated kiss taking that moment to slide down onto Hyunjin. The look of surprise on Hyunjin's face was almost priceless.  
  
"M-Min-!" His hands found Minho's hips, squeezing lightly. God, the way Minho clenched around him, made him see stars for a second. It took everything in him not to just begin thrusting, but he needed Minho's permission first. Couldn't be greedy if it cost Minho's wellbeing.  
  
Minho didn't say anything, nor did he move. There was a moment where he just sat, getting used to the feeling of Hyunjin in him. It took a moment to allow himself to calm down. Once that moment passed, he adjusted just slightly before he began to move his hips. It was an agonizing pace, for Hyunjin at least, but Minho looked like he was getting his brains fucked out. It felt amazing, no matter what the speed was, just the feeling of being full and the feeling of Jinnie's cock brushing his walls, hitting his prostate dead on.  
  
Minho's thighs were muscular, but even they had their limits, he could feel his strength begin to fade out before he could even start to speed up. "Jinnie, fuck me, please, please." Minho never begged, but there was always a first time for everything.  
  
Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, his hips thrusting up once, trying to coax more begging out of Minho. He liked hearing him like this, begging, whining, for once thinking of himself and his pleasure rather than Hyunjin. "I didn't hear you, Min. What was that?"  
  
A growl came from Minho, aggravated that Hyunjin was even attempting to make him beg. He leaned down, so he was near Hyunjin's ear, making sure he heard him clearly. "I said… fuck me. Or I will leave and find someone who can." And like that, Minho was on his back, a soft gasp leaving his lips, not having even realized he was flipped until his head hit the pillow. 

"Who would fuck you, Min? Hm?" Hyunjin's voice was dripping with a condescending tone, beginning to move at a bruising pace. Hyunjin was surprisingly strong and every time he took over, it left Minho needing to limp everywhere he went. "You're lucky I'm fucking you, fucking someone so filthy, so dirty, so greedy." He punctuated each word with another thrust, pathetic whines and moans passing Minho's lips, his cock twitching with each disgusting word.  
  
"No one out there would fuck someone like you, but I would. Fuck this tight hole."  
  
Hyunjin's hips were moving at a pace that Minho almost couldn't keep up with, his back arching and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "P-please, Hyunjin, please…" He didn't know what he was begging for. Minho just knew that everything felt all too good, and he wasn't sure how long he was going to last.  
  
"Fucking filthy, I bet you want me to come inside you, come inside this filthy fucking hole." Hyunjin's words were hitting all the right spots, although his voice was cracking, a telltale sign he was getting close.  
  
Minho's hand reached down to jerk himself off but was quickly stopped, a shake of the head from Hyunjin. "You're going to come from my cock alone. You don't deserve to touch yourself." Fuck, this tone coming from Hyunjin, it didn't happen often, but it drove Minho mad.   
  
“Slut, come on, aren't you going to come from me?" He almost sounded bored if one wasn't paying attention to the cracks in his voice, desperate to come inside Minho.  
  
The neglected cock twitched a few times before the watergates broke, and suddenly Minho's come was spraying all over both of their chests.  
  
With that, Hyunjin's pace kept up, but it became broken, desperate, greedy. One thrust… two thrusts… and Minho was filled to the brim. A groan left both of them, Minho loving the feeling of being filled up.  
  
Hyunjin's hips slowed down, soft pants leaving his lips. He had come twice within the past hour or so to say he was tired would be an understatement. Hyunjin collapsed on top of Minho, not even paying attention to the come sticking onto both of them.  
  
Minho's hands found themselves into Hyunjin's hair, mumbling words of praise, telling Hyunjin how good he'd been for him, how good Minho had felt because of him. Minho knew after he came he just needed to cuddle and praise before anything else. "Baby, you did so well, I have never felt that good before, okay?" Hyunjin was borderline nonverbal at the moment, just wholly spent. "Hyunjin… you know I have to clean you up, and I need you to speak, let me know you're okay."  
  
Hyunjin grumbled for a moment, kissing along Minho's neck for a moment before opening his eyes again and finding Minho's eyes. "I'm fine.." He mumbled softly. "Tired…"  
  
Min nodded a bit, running his hands through Hyunjin's hair, pushing the sweaty, matted mess out of his face. "I know, let's run a bath, okay?"

The water was turned on, and Hyunjin's shirt tucked off, Minho helping him get into the bathtub. Minho was the one that had been fucked senseless, but Hyunjin could barely walk. "I'll be back, babe, okay?" Minho left to grab snacks and water for both of them, popping a grape into his mouth before heading back to the bathroom, forcing Hyunjin to drink and eat something. "Now, let's wash up." He slipped into the bathtub with Hyunjin, making sure to wash both of them to the extent of squeaky clean.  
  
Once he felt both of them were clean, fed and thoroughly exhausted he pulled himself out of the bathtub, drying himself off before helping Hyunjin out. "Come on, babe. We just have to make it back to the bedroom, and you can drift off."  
  
Before Minho could walk off, Hyunjin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, giving him the most gentle kiss he could manage. "MinMin… I love you." It was a nickname Hyunjin didn’t use often. It was usually reserved for after moments like this.   
  
Minho chuckled softly, returning the kiss. "I love you too, pretty baby. Let's get you in bed." He helped Hyunjin walk back to the bedroom, getting both of them just barely dressed. They lived alone, it's not like they required much. Once both were dressed, Minho climbed into bed with Hyunjin, and it didn't take long before both were out.  
  
_Greedy_.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, me again.  
> hope you enjoyed yourself!  
> feel free to follow me on twitter if you find yourself needing more of me in your life. 
> 
> @LLNOKITTY


End file.
